La Dolce Vita
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Neither could understand the other entirely. Yet they had a distinct idea of how they expressed their feelings. Through such loneliness, and anguish, perhaps now they could find solitude? But where would this take them; And if so, would they take the plung together?


_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

It hadn't been the sheer brightness of the morning which had woke Mai. Her stomach, and head didn't agree with her at all. In fact, at this point she wondered if they'd explode.

Rolling onto her side, she groaned.

What had even happened last night? Pressing her face into the pillow, she hid her eyes from the intruding light.

Drinking came to mind. It hadn't been for anything special, just something to waste the time. Yet throughout it all, her mind was fuzzy. Obviously it was the case she had drank far too much.

Blindly, Mai stretched an arm out towards the nightstand. Attempting to find her phone, she grumbled. Did she even need to be anywhere? She wasn't even sure what day it was, let alone the hour.

Surely she didn't have work…?

Finding the device eventually, Mai shook it from its standby. The screen shined, forcing her to wince. Ah… it was only 8:25am, and a Saturday.

Sighing, she slid the phone back against the side table.

What a relief.

Through half-lidded eyes, she surveyed the room quietly. Collecting the detailing of the plain room, her eyes slowly fixated to what was beside her. Slothfully, her brain blanked upon what it was, vermilion eyebrows furrowing.

Tawny tresses were spread across the blankets, sunlight making it appear blonde.

The frown plastered to Mai's features twisted, and she lifted the sheets. A loose-fitting shirt was upon the slender form beside her. Was that… Mai's…? Tilting her head, the redhead opened her mouth.

"Fu-"

* * *

 **La Dolce Vita**

* * *

"-jino Shizuru?"

The name had slipped from Mai's lips before she could stop it. But even so, it forced her to feel more frustrated than anything.

What was Shizuru doing here?

"Yes?" Ever so faintly, the elder smiled. She was stood before Mai who was seated in the karaoke booth. Her hands were clasped before her, yet she remained like this. "You are feeling lonely?"

It wasn't a question precisely. Instead, it was a statement.

They were alone within this booth. No one was going to interrupt them, and Shizuru knew this.

Ever since those weeks after the carnival, things had been… difficult.

Tate, and Reito no longer wanted anything to do with Mai. Natsuki was still feeling far too self-conscious of Shizuru. Actually, the Kyoto-native suspected their relationship would never be the same again.

A trace of discomfort skimmed across Shizuru's features. She watched Mai quietly, the redhead shifting her gaze awkwardly.

"Mai." She murmured. "May I sit?"

"Wha-" Opening her mouth, Mai closed it quickly. Hesitantly, she nodded, scooting to make room for the elder.

Both were conscious of the negativities the carnival had brought. Many of which were going to impact them for life. But in a way, they were similar. They had experienced similar circumstances during this mess. What with Takumi, and Natsuki.

The only thing which was different, was that Mai had been unsure of herself.

Shizuru flickered her gaze across Mai's form momentarily, thinking. What reaction would she get, if she told Mai what was on her mind? It was musing which transpired through Shizuru's mind this time.

Whether she noticed Mai shifting nervously beside her, no one knew.

"S-so." The younger HiME muttered, clasping her hands together, and squeezing them. "Why are you… here?" A nervous jolt raced through Mai. Honestly she had felt relief when no one turned up for karaoke. She had wanted to be alone more than anything. But strangely enough, being here with Shizuru…

She couldn't describe why, either. It wasn't that she felt relaxed around Shizuru, given the elder's personality. Hell, she had been minding her own business, looking for a new bra that time, and…

Why had that even happened? Why had the Kyoto-native _groped_ her in public?!

Stiffly, Mai squeezed her hands together harder. Side-glancing the silent woman,

What was with this woman? Shizuru was a person with many disguises. Once reaching the point of having some idea who she was, the elder would swap personalities. There were so many layers to Shizuru, that it utterly baffled Mai.

The vermilion-redhead held an interest over the Kyoto-native. But at the same time there was a confusion.

"I assume… you wish to know why I am here?" Shizuru inquired, detailing the evident change within Mai. Rewarded with a silent nod, the brunette wet her lips. There were many things she wished to tell Mai. Yet at the same time she was cautious of doing such a thing.

Personally Shizuru was afraid.

This woman was essentially a stranger. Yet she was curious of the redhead. Why was this, Shizuru wondered? Vaguely she understood Natsuki's friendship with Mai. She couldn't quite put her finger onto the reason, however.

"I was passing, so I came on the spur of the moment." She replied simply, swerving her gaze down to her feet.

A strange silence loomed over them which was neither uncomfortable nor obvious. They settled into this presence with one another, thinking amongst themselves. Neither knew what to say to the other, but they remained in this solitude.

Such an atmosphere was alien to them. But there was a prodding within their minds which forced them to both speak.

"W-why did y-" "-Have you-"

Shizuru turned to her, briefly studying her before nodding to her. She gestured Mai to speak first, the younger woman flushing.

"Do you have any idea… why you came here?" Mai asked her, tensing her hands into her lap. She peered down to the palms, the skin becoming clammy. Why were her nerves so sharp around Shizuru suddenly? She knew nothing about this woman, y-

"Honestly I do not know." Straightening her back, Shizuru mindlessly brushed at her long skirt. "The HiME are going about their daily lives. Yet I cannot pass a single day without wondering."

"Wondering what?" Why was Shizuru telling her this? In fact, why was Mai so content with listening to these troubles? Watching the brunette, Mai inhaled softly. "That things might've gone differently?"

A soundless nod was slung over to the redhead, Shizuru pausing in thought. These were frustrating days. They asked her unsolvable questions, and Mai was the embodiment of this. No longer was it Natsuki, for she finally realised she had no chance with her.

She supposed that without her stubborn nature, it had put her out of her misery. At least to some extent.

"A day doesn't go by where I wonder what might've happened if I hadn't lost myself. Would there have been another form of consequence? Perhaps if I had not, Natsuki may have not hated me."

Shizuru herself was certain Mai had similar musings.

"I understand that." Mai spoke slowly, sliding a palm along her shoulder. She ran her fingertips along her collarbone thoughtfully. "... We were going through so much. Yet I was busy with thinking over my… relationships." Shaking her head to that, she allowed her hand to limpy fall to her lap. "I… told Natsuki to think over everything, you know? I told her to at least give you, and Takeda a chance to speak your minds."

Obviously that hadn't turned out well.

Looking to Shizuru again, Mai searched for an expression of thought, negativity- anything. Yet the elder was blank. Those crimson irises were instead bolted to the floor, trailing across the plain design.

"She's a stubborn one." Shizuru spoke finally, a gradual, but faint smile painting her lips. "It is not in her nature to purposely hurt another. But she unknowingly does so."

The gunslinger might dislike Shizuru now. But she couldn't see Natsuki going out of her way to bring her harm.

"Thank you, Mai." She murmured quietly, catching the other's eye. With a look of confusion pushed her way, she chuckled. "I suppose we are an odd pairing, yes?" They had never really had all that much interaction. Whenever they _had_ met, they had usually been around other HiME.

But…

Crimson eyes discreetly lurked upon Mai. Shizuru was unsure why, but there was something which lured her to this woman. But then again, she had a good understanding what it _could_ be.

Why now though, and why Mai? Turning her head to fully regard the redhead, Shizuru hummed, catching her attention. Skimming the back of her fingers to her lips, she questioned her. "... Are you lonely, Mai?"

Trancing her eyes along Mai's form, Shizuru paused mid-thought.

… What was she doing? Was she honestly suggesting this to the younger woman? The other looked almost distraught, and Shizuru instantly felt a guilt sink in. "I am sor-"

"-I am." Was quietly murmured, violet pulling away from with her fingers within her lap, Mai sank her teeth into her lips. "Nobody has asked me that. I-ah. I'm sorry." Mai muttered, lifting a hand to plant to her cheek.

The other hand soon met her other cheek, sliding them across her face. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly becoming emotional? Rubbing along her eyes, she exhaled loudly, her shoulders sinking in response.

"Mai?" When she had scooted over, was beyond Shizuru. She took no further notice in it however, easing the redhead's hands from her face.

"I don't know why I got emotional." Mai sounded, drifting her gaze away from Shizuru's. She felt uncomfortable with those devil-like eyes set onto her. She felt as if the elder could read her alike to an old book.

"No, I understand."

They both expressed themselves differently, but this was what Shizuru could relate to. Her, and Mai had difficulty with their feelings. As much as they wanted to, they couldn't bear with showing their true personalities.

Mai was terrified of failing, and put it against herself to help others. Whether this was unhealthy for Mai, it didn't matter to her. But for Shizuru? She was concerned.

"It has been two years already." Shizuru spoke, easing her hold from Mai's wrists gently. "Maybe it would be good for us to both move on?"

"But how?"

This was a question which Mai had asked herself time, and time again. Only a feeble answer was ever returned; this in the form of another question. Mai simply had no idea how to do this.

Where would this take them?

* * *

"I never meant to hurt anyone."


End file.
